Wrong Words And Wasted Chances
by Marchtoyourowndrum
Summary: On a mission the girls get injured and are sent to the hospital in the hospital the girls hear something the boys say and they feel hurt what will they do? SxS NxH NxT SxI
1. The Mission goes wrong

**Wrong Words and Wasted Chances.**

**Okay here is another random story I have decided to write its probably going to be 2 or 3 chapters, so yea another short I promise that I will soon write long ones!! Also teme-kun u rick for putting me on alert list I feel so special!**

**Disclaimer" I don't own naruto! Yes the sad truth!**

**Chapter 1 The mission… goes bad.**

Hinata Ino Sakura and TenTen were waiting in the hokage's office another mission Tsunade hadn't stopped giving them out for a long time. You'd get back and then BAM another mission. That is what exactly is going on with these 4 girls.

"Another Mission?"Ino yelled. "Not again."

"Ino calm down."Hinata scolded. "Tsunade will be here shortly."

The other 2 girls nodded in agreement.

The hokage walked in smelling strongly of Sake.

"Girls."She said loudly. "This is a very dangerous mission. You may not make it back. You have to go into enemy territory and retrieve a very important potion and a scroll. It will be heavily guarded. Do you accept?" She asked.

"Hai." They all agreed.

"Good you shall leave tonight pack and go to the gate." She ordered.

The ninja nodded and leapt out the window. Or through the door which ever they preferred.

Tsunade then called in the boys. (Naruto Sasuke Neji Shikamaru)

"Boys." She said. "I need you to follow the girls if they are too hurt you are to jump in and protect them. Got it?" She asked.

The boys nodded Naruto shouted Believe It! Then they too left to go and pack.

(That night)

The 4 girls were conversing by the gate when the last member of the squad they all nodded and leapt off to go to their destination. Not noticing the 4 that followed them.

"Damn.'Ino sighed. "I am getting tired of all these missions!!" Ino yelled.

"Ino-Pig be quiet we don't want to be found but I agree! This is tiring."Sakura sighed.

"I haven't been able to train! It is so annoying!" TenTen yelled.

"I actually don't mind I am always with you guys.'Hinata said. (Hinata was disowned because she didn't live up to their expectations)

"Well I guess that is true but a break would be nice."Sakura agreed.

The girls continued to talk the rest of the way until they reached a stop. The Boys sighed these girls were really annoying to follow. The girls found a place for the night and they left and went to sleep.

(The next morning)

The girls awoke early and they left off to go to the lightning country. The boys followed close behind.

The girls quickly ran through the village trying not to be seen by any of the people passing by. Hours later the girls came upon a HUGE mansion. The location of the potion and the scroll.

"How should we do this? One group or spilt up?"TenTen asked.

"One group." Sakura ordered.

The 4 kunoichi nodded and went into the mansion. Right away they were met with a group of ninja.

"Ino ya got this one?"TenTen asked.

She nodded Ino cast a genjutsu on the ninja.

_In the GenJutsu._

_The ninja were surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of konoha ninja._

_The Konoha ninja attacked them and they themselves seemed to be frozen. One of the ninja througha poisoned senbon at them. They began to throw up._

_**Real world**_

The enemy ninja were actually throwing up Ino smirked. The girls ran on ahead.

The girls made it through the winding tunnels easily thanks to hinata's byakugan.

After a few minutes the girls met up with another group of ninja.

"TenTen Hinata."Sakura said

They nodded. TenTen summoned her weapons. Hinata did a shield to protect the others. All the ninja were hit and killed. The girls kept on going through. The boys followed through bored expressions on their faces.

The girls reached the room where the potion was located. 100 enemy ninja guarded it.

Sakura punched a crater in the ground killing most of them well half.

The girls did their 'signature' attacks. 99 of the ninja had died and the last one before he died had poisoned the girls he then died after that. The girls grabbed the items that were needed to complete the mission but they were close to dieing. They collapsed on the ground.

The boys then jumped in and grabbed the girls. The last thing the girls remember is being picked up by someone.

(A couple hours later)

The 4 boys ran into the hokage office and yelled well naruto yelled that the girls had been poisoned. Tsunade rushed them to the hospital and transferred them to the emergency care units. They were operated on right away.

(A few hours later)

Ino slowly sat up and yelled. "Urg that bastard having the nerve to poison the beautiful me! Oh and you guys."

"Well glad to see your up Miss Piggy."Sakura laughed.

The 2 began bickering for the next couple minutes. The nurses came in and did their checks. Then left Their senseis came in and checked up on them also rock lee chouji kiba and shino came on to visit.

There was an intercom in which the girls could hear everything going on in the Hokage office.

The girls noticed it was still on and eavesdropped on the conversation that was going on. It seemed to be between Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

"So that is what happened?" Tsunade asked after the boys had finished telling her the whole story.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said since he was the only chuunin.

"Boys."Tsunade began.

'What Tsunade-baa?" Naruto yawned.

"what are the girls to you?" she asked cocking a brow.

"Huh?"they all asked.

"What are they too you, Neji what do you think of TenTen, Naruto what do you think of Hinata, Shikamaru what do you think of Ino, and Sasuke what do you think of Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

**Well that's the first chapter like didn't like tell me?. I shall update hopefully with in this week. Well next time we find out all the boys answers. **

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	2. The answers the letters the decision

**Wrong Words and Wasted Chances**

**Well here we are with chappie number 2! I am writing this chapter like write after I posted the first so yea I am not going to say any of the reviewers cuz well I don't know any so heh heh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Well here we are chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 The answers, the Letters, The decision.**

_Review of last chapter:_

"_What are the girls too you Neji what is TenTen too You Naruto what is hinata to you, Shikamaru what is Ino to you and Sasuke what is Sakura to you?" Tsunade asked._

_**The real chapter 2 (what it says before The flashback)\**_

"Tenten is an adequate kunoichi nothing more." Neji answered his face remaining unchanging.

In the hospital room TenTen's face fell. All she was to him was a teammate and a good kunoichi. Sakura reached over and patted her on the back, she knew how it felt. (Here is the positioning of all the girls beds Hinata Ino Sakura TenTen)

(Back in the Hokage office.)

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." He answered.

"Naruto what is HInata to you." Tsunade continued.

"Hinata she is well just a friend. She is an okay kunoichi I guess." Naruto shrugged.

( In the Hospital Room )

Hinata cried to herself Ino reached over and hugged her. HInata cried even more. Sakura glared at the intercom someone was in trouble. If only she could get out of this bed…

( Back in the hokage's office )

"Okay Shikamaru what is Ino to you." Tsunade asked.

Back in the hospital room Ino drew in her breath.

'She is loud and an okay ninja but can be very annoying."He said sighing.

Down in the Hospital Room Ino cried into Hinata's shoulder. The 2 girls comforted each other.

Back In the hokages office the hokage now shook her head and turned to sasuke.

"Well Sasuke I guess you know what will happen next." Tsunade said.

"She is a good Kunoichi and medical ninja." Sasuke said.

In the hospital room all the girls felt bad how could the guys act like that like that when they have given them their love devotion and a good portion of their lives! Now instead of being sorry for themselves they were now mad at the boys oh yea it's payback time.

"Hey Sakura what are we going to do I don't think I can face them like this now anymore." Ino said with tears still streaming down her face.

"I don't know." Sakura Said while staring hard at the intercom.

The 4 girls pondered for a while until Hinata's face lite up with an idea.

"I got it!" She exclaimed to her friends.

All the girls sat on the edge of their bed to hear better this so called plan Hinata had come up with in these short 5 minutes of pondering.

"Well this may be hard to do…" Hinata said ( with her face getting that weird distant look that they get in the anime all the time. )

"Just tell us I am dieing here!" TenTen sighed.

'Okay well I was thinking that we should fake our death, and then run away far far far away." Hinata said holding her breath waiting for her friends responses.

"THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA HINATA!" The 3 girls yelled.

"SHH!" Hinata said.

"Oh shit." Ino sakura and tenten cursed.

"Okay how are we going to do this?" Hinata asked.

"I got it." TenTen said. "We will make clones of ourselves with chakra in them then fake a way to kill ourselves then we shall run away! Like hinata said!" TenTen exclaimed.

"OK so how will we do it??" Ino asked.

"I don't know hmmm how bout we leave them a note, to I don't know explain why we did what we did.' Sakura said.

"Sure." The other 3 chorused.

Sakura buzzed one of the nurses to send in 5 pieces of paper and 4 pencils.

( In the Hokage office )

"What was the point of that Hokage-Sama?" Neji asked inquisitively

"Just in case something happens to the girls on a mission or they don't get better so I was making sure emotions won't get in the way of things.

The boys nodded and left out of the room.

( Back in the Hospital Room )

All the girls scribbled furiously on the paper in front of them. Occasionally stopping to read it over.

Ino was the firlt to finish then TenTen then Hinata finally Sakura.

They switched notes and read them they all nodded.

"We should write one to Tsunade.'Sakura said

The girls handed her the new piece of paper.

"Me?" She asked.

"Well you were her student forehead."Ino said smiling. Sakura smiled back and then wrote down the note.

"Okay ready?" TenTen asked. The other 3 nodded. They made clones of themselves. They switched the iv's from their arms to the clones arms.

They stood back and looked at the clones, they closed the clones eyes, and stuck the papers in each of the clones hands and tsunades note on the table.

"Okay so when we unplug it we will have about 3 minutes to hide and conceal our chakra. Got it?" Sakura said

"Yea." TenTen Ino hinata said.

"Ready?"Sakura asked.

"Yup." They all answered.

"Ok Go!" She said they all ran and unplugged all the monitors hooked up to their clone they ran into the shadows and hid their chakra they still had a good view of the beds.

( In the Hokage Office )

The boys had come back because they were bored and wanted a mission.

"There is one B rank I think you guys can handle."Tsunade said reading the scroll.

"We acc-"The boys started but were cut off when a nurse ran into the room.

"What is wrong Asuka?" Tsunade asked.

"T-the monitors k-keeping the g-girls alive h-have b-been unplugged!" she said panting from running all the way to the offive.

The boys had a sudden look of shock on their face. _Their girls?_ They thought wait they weren't theirs.

"NO!" tsunade shouted. " THAT CAN'T BE NO OWN WAS ALLOWED IN THEIR!" She finished

"The person escaped out the window before we got there.'Asuka said

"take me there." Tsunade ordered.

All 6 of them left to the room.

( In the Hospital Room )

Tsunade stood there is disbelief. All 4 of them were dead she checked pulses and everything. They were truly dead.

She then noticed all the notes on the table. She picked them and handed them to the peoples whose names were on them. She told them not to open it first. She read hers tears brimmed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to read her note aloud. In the shadows the girls felt kinda bad for doing this but they had too. Tsunade cleared her throat…

_Dear tsunade-sama,…_

**Tsuzuku**

**Mwahahahahahaha I'm so evil I stopped it right there so please comment maybe I'll upload the chapter soon. Well anyway that was chapter 2.!**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	3. Letters pt2,funeral,silent goodbye

**Wrong Words and Wasted chances Last Chapter! I know so sad.**

**Well anyway here is the last chapter yea I know kind of short. But anyway here is chapter 3 the last and final chapter unless you guys want and epilogue but hey you guys have to tell me.**

**Chapter 3 Letters contents, funeral, the silent goodbye.**

_Dear tsunade-sama,_

_As you are reading this you have probably realized we are dead. We would like to thank you for being a great mentor and hokage, please watch all our friends for us and don't let naruto destroy the village. One last thing it is good to turn off your intercom before having a meeting with the boys. Also don't try to look for the killer they are already dead they died when they pulled the monitor out if that gives you any clue as to who did it. Well that is all. _

_-Sakura Ino tenten Hinata._

Tsunade was crying. The girls had killed themselves, because of what the guys had said. All 4 boys opened their letters. Neji read his aloud first.

_Dear Neji,_

_I had shown you my love time and time again I thought I was more special too you than just a teammate or was it all a lie… Anyway not like you can tell me now. So I just like to say that I loved you yet I guess the feeling wasn't returned. So anyway next time think before you say anything about a girl._

_-TenTen._

Neji's face remained stoic but inside he was dying. He had wasted all his chances to tell her he loved her and when he did he said the wrong words.

Naruto was the next to read his aloud.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I had watched you from afar for years devoted all my training so maybe you would see me. But no when the village looked at you with disgust I would stand there and look at you with a feeling of caring. I loved you. But all you thought about was ramen being hokage and sakura. Me and Sakura are well were friends but even though you liked her she tried to help you to notice me. Any way now I guess you will never see me for my whole potential, all the girls knew but you always turned a blind eye to me so this is goodbye._

_Hinata_

Naruto fell to the floor and clutched his head. He was so stupid he never noticed her but why? Now she was gone and he was going to tell her how he felt after she woke up. No it was too late he also had wasted his chances and said the wrong words.

Shikamaru sighed and opened his letter from ino.

_Dear shikamaru,_

_Was that all I was too you an loud but okay kunoichi even though all the things we went through after I gave up on Sasuke who did I turn to it was you you were the closet guy friend I ever had and yet you didn't even think of me as a friend all I was was a teammate. So I guess this is it. Good bye shikamaru._

_Ino_

Shikamaru held back tears ino was gone? Now he could never tell her how he felt. He was so stupid and he was supposed to be the genius.

Sasuke opened his letter great it was from sakura.

_Dear sasuke, _

_You thought of me as a fan girl but if you ever looked past what I was before you would have seen that all I wanted to be was your friend. I had tried to help you but you pushed me away you went to orochimaru for power and now that we had got you back you were colder to me than ever. Why Sasuke was I not enough to be your friend you didn't realize exactly how much you needed me, us, everyone. Well I hope you succeed in completing your goals hopefully you find someone who loved you for you like I did. And not just for your looks._

_Sakura._

Sasuke felt bad he did like her even though no one knew it. She was going to tell her but now it was too late could never tell her. He too had messed up.

All the boys left the room and Tsunade they walked out looking at the ground. The next day a funeral would be held.

Tsunade left the room crying. The girls stepped out of the shadows.

"Okay guys go home and pack. Meet at my house when you're done. Got it and don't be seen." Sakura ordered then the girls jumped out the open window. They silently slipped through the village to their houses.

The next day.

All the villagers gathered around for the funeral of the 3 girls who were respected kunoichi. For an hour the villagers and ninja said little speeches for the four girls' even gaara temari and kankuro came.

Tsunade was ending her speech that meant the funeral was almost over.

"All 4 were great people kunoichi and friends. They will be missed greatly." Tsunade said.

All the villagers walked up to the kunoichis for coffins ( I think they're still called that ) each of them placed a white rose on the coffins. All the well most of t he villagers walked away crying today was a sad say indeed. January first would never be the same again. High in the trees were no one would be able to see them sat 4 girls tears running down their faces.

"Was it worth this?" Ino asked.

"Yea it was. Because we saved ourselves from being hurt in the future."Sakura said with her eyes closed.

The 4 supposedly dead Nin stood up and jumped to the gate.

"We'll change our names later." TenTen said. "Let's just leave before they get here."

With that the 4 of them silently said goodbye forever to their families their friends their homes and their old crushes.

With the boys.

All 4 buys walked around the village to the ramen shop. On the way they passed the gate. Naruto's eyes widened.

"TEME!" he yelled.

"What dobe." Sasuke replied.

" I think I just saw the girls!" He exclaimed.

"Don't be an idiot they are dead remember?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Yea, but." Naruto just was quiet after that there was no way he told himself no way. All 4 boys turned their faces to the sky which was now raining.

"I guess I'll never be able to tell her how I feel now." All 4 simultaneously thought before re taking off to the ramen stand. They said all the wrong words and wasted all their chances.

The end.

**Tear so sad well if you guys want me too I will write an epilogue but its all up to you. So anyway that is the end of wrong words and wasted chances goodbye please r and r!**

**-Koo2Koo1Ka2choo1**


	4. Autors Note on Sequel

**Authors note I repeat authors note this is not a chapter! Well anyway after I read my reviews I have decided to make a sequel to Wrong Words and Wasted Chances!! Yay I know I am so happy to write it I intentionally was going to make WWAWC a oneshot but then it was actually really fun to write and so if you want the sequel will be up by hopefully this Sunday if my evil sister gets off her computer so I can type! Anywho here is the rough draft of the summary of the sequel its called Renewed Chances? (Question mark is supposed to be there okay part of title)**

Renewed Chances?

5 years after the girls 'died' the boys are sent on a mission. Only to met 4 girls who remind them of the girls who died. SxS NxH SxI NxT 


End file.
